User blog:ClarityBiscuitBox/Bloomingdale's Best!
Hi, I'm Benjamin. What? Celestrian? No... I'm not a celestrian... I'm '''Benjamin '''the Minstrel! Place of birth: Bloomingdale Items held: Astral Plume, Lucky Pendant, Sorcerer's Stone. Equipment: Feather Headband, Metal King Armour, Denim Jeans, Magic Mittens, Classy Clogs I spend a lot of time in Bloomingdale with my Luminary friend, Crystal. She's ok, and when I can I help her out with her big dreams. She's always trying to achieve them! When I was 7 I met Evelyn Songblade, who's now my greatest friend ever! My sister was living far away, so I didn't see her often. I seemed to make friends with lots of girls! Well, I was also friends with Sammy, a boy I met there but we weren't especially close. I wear my Sorcerer's Stone because I use it in a song when I'm performing. My Lucky Pendant gives me good luck. I've lent it to Evelyn during a fight sometimes! I also have my Astral Plume because when I was younger I found it outside Bloomingdale. It was odd, I felt like someone was watching me when I touched it... I've put my Astral Plume in my Feather Headband because it gives it a holy aura! My Denim Jeans were given to me by my dad, who helped me become a great performing Minstrel! My Magic Mittens were given to me on my 13th birthday by Crystal and Evelyn, who saved up together. I made the Classy Clogs on a holiday to Coffinwell where we found a mysterious fallen tree. I'd been ill during that holiday and the Classy Clogs were a get-well present off my sister. Finally my Metal King Armour... It was alchemised by Evelyn from some Metal Slime Armour given to me by Mekrai. She's so nice to me! I'm '''Evelyn '''the Warrior! Place of birth: Coffinwell Items held: Brighten Rock, Lucida Shard, Dragon Scale Equipment: Iron Helmet, Catoptric Armour, Steel Kneecaps, Iron Gauntlets, Wellington Boots I now live in Stornway after my family moved there. Actually, thinking about it, I made them move so I could be with my best friend Benjamin. He's a Minstrel. I'm a Warrior-in-training, being taught by a Warrior named Gunther. He taught me all I know! I have my Brighten Rock because I was given it by Mekrai. He found it whilst exploring inside the Bad Cave. I alchemised the Lucida Shard when I was doing my Alchemy Examination. It's a reminder that I passed with flying colours! The Dragon Scale was given to me by Gunther because he said 'the mark of a true warrior is their rarity. Dragons are rare and this scale represents that.' It was quite an odd gift, but I like it all the same! I got my Iron Helmet during a trip to Newid Isle. It costed nearly all of my money! I alchemised my Catoptric Armour with the help of my dad, who loves to alchemise! I found the Steel Kneecaps whilst fighting a Hunter Mech deep in the Bad Cave. I fashioned the Iron Gauntlets from it's remains! My Wellington Boots were a moving-in gift from Benjamin and his family. I wear them every single day to show my appreciation. I'm '''Mekrai '''the Metal Slime! Place of birth: The Quarantomb Items held: Slimedrop, Seed of Agility Equipment: None I'm Mekrai! I goo around with my friends, Benjamin and Evelyn! I was being attacked when Benjamin came in goo save me. Since then, I've spent my slime gooing around with thooze two. They're my closest friends. I have a Slimedrop because it was given tooze me by a Liquid Metal Slime on my birthday. I also have a Seed of Agility so I can perooze my skills that are gooing to be good. I live in the Bad Cave, but someslimes I goo to Bloomingdale to perooze books or goo to see my friends. Anyway, it's slime to goo now! Category:Blog posts